The Expert's Story
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: The Expert. The white, stoic Bernese mountain dog. But how did he become the stoic that he is? Find out here.


**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Today is the day. We are officially unveiling The Expert's background in this chapter of 'Misadventures'! This chapter is also going to be a very rare 'No Comments' chapter, in which I add no TO's to the story. This is a serious chapter, so I won't joke around. Hope that this isn't a problem. If it is, fear not, because this, as I said, is very rare. You might not even see another one of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to this show. All are the property of Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom. ... What? I said I wouldn't joke around.**

The day after the Chickaletta mishap, the PAW Patrol was feeling much more energised, having gone on missions the day before. They had felt that the last state of boredom was too much to handle, and were glad that it was done.

Yet there was something that the pups wanted to be revealed; The Expert's story. He had indeed mentioned a few times some things that had happened, but they, being so inquisitive, felt as though they needed to know more. So they came up to him and asked the albino pup.

"First, I have to say that it is a long, sad and awful story. Second, I want everyone to listen to it," he insisted.

The pups did a headcount, and became confused, for all of the Patrol was there. When they looked up at The Expert, he motioned to a white pup approaching them.

Almost all of the team understood, as they realised that if the tale was told without Rererangi present, that would be quite unfair. As for Chase, he smiled at himself, for he knew a second reason behind The Expert's insistence.

Rere wasn't out of breath when she arrived. Quite the opposite; she seemed as though she had just come from a few metres away.

"Hey, pups!" she said cheerfully. "Why are you all lined up here?"

"He," Chase declared while pointing to The Expert, "was just about to tell us his story."

Rere's enthusiasm vanished. She remembered that her _Ko Taku Aroha_ had said that it was very sad indeed. Nevertheless, she sat down and motioned for the speaker to begin.

"Well, when I was a young pup, my parents were always caring and always assured me that life works out for the best. They loved me and I them.

"My mother was arrested falsely for first degree murder and voluntary manslaughter. I knew who was the killer - I was there when it happened and I had seen who had done it - yet they wouldn't listen to me, saying that I was too young to understand what had occurred. They took her away and sentenced her to life imprisonment.

"That was why I joined the police force - to find the rightful killer and avenge my mother. And I did, and he was arrested. They were about to release my mother, when it was found that, also being an albino, she had already died of skin cancer. I didn't smile for about three months."

All the pups wanted to cry now; Rere was already. This story was sadder than they had imagined, and they wished they hadn't been so curious.

"I served the community well, until that fateful day when I got removed from my previous occupation; my father was so depressed that he began to try to drown his sadness. All this did was ruin his already fragile health, to the point where he couldn't think clearly.

"One day, he took up an offer on the phone to get a chance to win a large sum of money, if he would arrive at the local casino. Normally, being a police interrogator, he would not have taken a second thought about going; he would have just hung up. But he was not in his right mind, and he accepted the offer.

"When he left to go to the casino, I had decided to follow him to see exactly what he was going to be doing. Turns out, he was doing Russian Roulette. You know it?"

The PAW Patrol and Rererangi gasped through their tears, which were now falling, and nodded. Ryder had told them about this game, and how it was not to be considered as a joke or as fun. They couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Not only that; it was a scam. The gun involved was actually fully loaded, meaning that my father would die no matter what was the outcome of the barrel spin. My father could not see that this was the case, still under the influence of alcohol. I did, though. I knew that it would be futile to try to prevent him from pulling the trigger, so I dashed off to the police station.

"I did my best to explain the situation to the officers, who agreed to arrest the killer. When we arrived at the casino, the killer was just trying to leave the scene. The officers immediately arrested him; however, I re-entered the gambling building.

"That is where I found my father, on the ground, lifeless. I walked up to him and saw, to my absolute horror, that he was actually still smiling, even in death. This meant that he had died smiling as he thought of the money that he thought he would have. After that day, if I smiled, I would remember that day, and the smile that my father wore in his death. So my solution: I would never smile again."

Silence fell upon the group.

The Expert simply waited for what would happen next. "3... 2... 1..."

At that moment, all of the pups smothered him in a giant hug, uttering their condolences to him. They said that they were sorry; sorry that these things had happened; sorry that they asked him to tell them.

The Expert just sat up and said, "It's not a problem. But, well, now you know what happened to me, and why I'm like this. You don't have to be sorry for asking me. All you really should be, is grateful. Grateful for the things and the people that you have."

The pups nodded at this astute advice. They dried their tears and left him alone, wiser and more grateful for who they have; especially each other.

**There. That is The Expert's background story. It is sad. So sad that I don't feel like saying anything funny. So I'll just say:**

**Bye. Have a nice day. See you in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Send a PM. Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
